


hold on to me ('cause i'm a little unsteady)

by lostwritings



Series: all i know at the end of the day [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, because i can't leave things alone apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostwritings/pseuds/lostwritings
Summary: Maggie follows Alex to her apartment after she gets left in the alley. In which Maggie just needs to be hugged.{follow up to "feels like letting go", so I would recommend reading that before you read this one}





	

Alex stood in her kitchen pouring her second glass of bourbon since she got home, barely having had the time to take off her shoes and jacket before she started drinking, when there was a loud knock on the door.

“Come on open up, I need to talk with you,” she heard from the other side of the door. She walked silently over to it, not opening it just yet. She didn’t know if she was ready to have this conversation right now, or ever. Hell, she didn’t expect Maggie to come to her apartment twenty minutes after Alex had walked away from her in the alleyway. “I know you’re in there. I can see your shadow underneath the door. Besides, I followed you here.” 

Of course she did. Alex opened the door, right as Maggie was about to knock on it again. “Why are you here?”

Maggie put her hand down, and raised her eyebrows. “Seriously? Why am I here?” she asked. “You rant to me, basically say that we’re done, and then you just walk away without letting me say anything at all? Without letting me explain myself?” 

“Well, I meant it. I’m done. I don’t want to talk anymore,” Alex said. Maggie huffed, and pushed past the brunette, turning around to face her again once she was inside the apartment.

“That’s not good enough,” Maggie said, the usual spark she had in her eyes when she was around Alex long gone. “You need to cut the crap, Danvers. I’m not here to fight you, but you’re making it damn hard to be kind and soft with you right now.” 

Alex closed the door behind them, and rolled her eyes. Suddenly she felt two hands on her shoulders, pushing her back against the surface of the door. 

“I’m not the enemy here,” Maggie said angrily. “I get it, you’re hurting. And I’m sorry for that. But there’s no reason for you to be a jackass, okay?” Maggie stared into Alex’s eyes until she nodded her head yes, the taller woman feeling several inches smaller. Maggie lowered her hands from Alex’s shoulders, and took a step back. “Now, can we sit down on the couch and have an actual conversation?” Alex nodded again, pushing herself off the door, and Maggie gave a small nod back. 

They sat down on the couch with enough space between them so that they didn’t touch at all.

“I still stand by everything I said the night you- the night you kissed me,” Maggie started. Alex looked away from her then, clenching her jaw. “I really am sorry for hurting you, it was the last thing I wanted to do.” She took a deep breath. “But I only gave you a yellow light, and then all you could see was red lights, and that made you misunderstand everything. Alex, my yellow light was going to turn green.” 

“I don’t-” Alex’s voice came out as a whisper. She cleared her throat, eyes emptily scanning the room, before she met Maggie’s gaze again. “You pulled back from the kiss. You said that you’d be there for me, as a friend.”

“You need to look at the bigger picture here, at everything I said that night, and not only the parts where I “friendzoned” you, so to say. You had just come out to your sister that day, the first person besides me that you had come out to. You still had your mom, your friends, everyone else to come out to. And you should come out for yourself, for your own sake, not just so that you could be with me. I said that that night as well.” 

Alex laughed a panicked laughter, eyes starting to fill up with tears.

Maggie reached out, her fingertips barely touching the other woman’s arm when she pulled away. Alex stood up abruptly, walking to the window looking out on the city. Maggie looked at her back, counting slowly inside her head, reaching nine before Alex turned back around to face her again.

“What does this mean?” she asked.

“This means that you should keep going to bars, you should meet girls, you should come out to everyone,” Maggie stood up and walked while she spoke, until she stood in front of Alex, still keeping her distance. “You should just live. Experience life. Do whatever you want.” 

Maggie smiled then, her eyes sparkling, and her head tilted slightly. A tear escaped Alex’s eye, and she quickly wiped it away with the back of her hand.

“What if I don’t want to meet more girls?” Alex said. “What if what I want is to be with you?” 

“Alex-” 

“No,” Alex said. “I get it, why you did what you did last night, why you said what you said. But it’s been months now. I’ve come out to everyone that matters something in my life. I’ve experienced everything for myself. You know that. But at the end of all that, you’re still the one I want. So what’s your reason now, Maggie?” Without noticing, Alex’s voice was getting louder with every sentence. “I’m starting to understand that the real reason that you turned me down, that you keep turning me down, is because you actually don’t have any feelings for me at all. So please, just cut it with the excuses, and say it as it is, instead of keeping to lead me on.”

“Oh my god, how can you even say that? How can you actually not see that I’m falling in love with you?” Maggie all but yelled, and the room got dead silent after that. “I’m falling for you, harder than you did for me, and I’m scared.” Maggie said, her voice clear. Alex opened her mouth, nothing coming out. “My ex yelled that I was insensitive and a sociopath, among other things when she broke up with me. And if we had gotten together after the night at the bar, then it would most likely just have ended with me breaking your heart completely a month or so later.” Tears started falling from her eyes then, Maggie angrily wiping them away.

Alex’s expression was completely blank, apparently not knowing what to say or where to start. Maggie turned around, needing to sit down again, but Alex grabbed her arm, pulling her back around. Alex pulled her into a hug, holding tightly around her waist. Maggie’s shoulders shook as she wrapped her arms around the taller woman’s neck, burying her face into her shoulder. 

“I’m so sorry I pushed you into the door,” Maggie sobbed, not knowing where that came from and Alex laughed a hollow laugh. Maggie pulled back, arms still around Alex’s waist, and she looked up at her. Alex used the sleeves of her sweater to wipe away the crying woman’s tears. 

“It’s already forgotten,” Alex promised, and she gave her a small smile. Maggie’s gaze flickered from her eyes and to her lips, and back up again.

“Would it be okay if I-” Alex cut her off by pressing their lips softly together. Maggie immediately responded, standing up on her toes so that they were the same height, and Alex smiled against her lips. The kiss was sloppy, the both of them smiling too much to care. After a few more seconds, Maggie pulled back, watching as Alex had her eyes closed a little longer, before opening them again, meeting Maggie’s gaze as a tears started falling from her eyes. Maggie’s eyes was sparkling in the way that they always did around Alex, and Alex could feel herself falling all over again. 

“I feel like we have a lot more to say and to talk about,” Maggie started, her eyes flickering towards the watch on the wall, before meeting Alex’s gaze again. “But it’s nearly two in the morning, and we should get some rest. We’ll talk more tomorrow.” Maggie promised.  
Alex nodded silently in agreement, and Maggie started pulling back, until Alex took a hold of her arms. “Can you please stay here tonight?” she whispered, her voice cracking slightly.

“Of course,” Maggie said. 

They went to the bedroom, Alex handing Maggie an oversized college t-shirt and a pair of pyjama shorts. Maggie went to the bathroom, quickly changing into Alex’s clothes. She washed her face, and spent a couple of minutes after that just staring at her reflection in the mirror, before walking back into the bedroom. Alex was lying on the right side of the bed, so she padded to the left side, and laid down on her back underneath the covers. She opened her arms in a silent invitation, and it only took a second before Alex was lying against her side, arm flung over Maggie’s stomach. 

Maggie let her her fingers ghost over Alex’s shoulders and arms, and Alex rested her head with her ear right above Maggie’s heart, listening to the beat and to her breath as they slowly evened out, her fingertips moving slower against her skin, until they eventually stopped moving, both women sound asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't leave them like I did in feels like letting go, so this was the result. English is not my native language, so please let me know about any grammar mistakes or spelling errors.  
> Besides that, I hope you liked this story! :) xx


End file.
